This invention relates to disposable absorbent structures generally, and more particularly relates to disposable diapers and the like. Still more particularly, this invention relates to disposable diapers having an embossed film interposed between a topsheet and an absorbent core.
Infants and incontinent adults are usually clothed in a diaper or diaper-like garment which is capable of absorbing and containing human waste products. Diapers are garments which are drawn up between the legs and fastened about the waist of the wearer and are well known. Such garments may be manufactured from reusable woven cloth materials and worn in conjunction with a fluid-impermeable outer garment. In recent years, however, disposable diapers have come into widespread use and have gained a high degree of acceptance as a consumer product. Disposable diapers are designed to combine a fluid-impermeable outer garment with a disposable absorbent core, forming an integral structure which is intended to be discarded after a single use. As used herein, the term "diaper" includes absorbent structures suitable for use by incontinent adults as well as by infants.
A major in-use problem encountered with diapers, both reusable and disposable, is leakage of waste product which contaminates clothing articles that contact the diaper, such as pants, shirts, and bedding. The amount of leakage experienced by a diaper wearer can be reduced by improving the rate at which the liquid enters the absorbent core. Thus, a diaper in which the liquid rapidly penetrates the topsheet and is contained in the absorbent core will experience less leakage than a diaper in which liquid is able to run across the topsheet before penetrating into the absorbent core. Reducing run-off, therefore, reduces the amount of leakage experienced with the diaper.
Another in-use problem associated with diapers is the dryness of the skin contacting surface. Generally, the drier the skin contacting surface, the more comfortable the diaper. There have been several patents directed towards reducing the surface wetness in disposable diaper structures. U.S. Pat. No. 3,965,906 entitled ABSORBENT ARTICLE WITH PATTERN AND METHOD which issued to Hamzeh Karami on June 29, 1976 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,994,299 entitled ABSORBENT ARTICLE which issued to Hamzeh Karami on Nov. 30, 1976 both teach a diaper structure having a perforated thermoplastic film interposed between the topsheet and the absorbent core. Likewise, U.S. Pat. No. 3,945,386 entitled DISPOSABLE DIAPER which issued to Edward Anczurowski on Mar. 23, 1976 discloses a diaper having a perforated plastic film between the topsheet and the absorbent core.
The prior art teachings, however, lack the aspects of the present invention whereby reduced surface run-off and improved rewet characteristics are obtained by providing a fluid pervious thermoplastic film embossed with tapered capillaries between an embossed topsheet and an absorbent core.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a disposable diaper having reduced surface run-off characteristics.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a disposable diaper having improved surface dryness characteristics.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a disposable diaper having a thermoplastic film embossed with a multiplicity of tapered capillaries interposed between an embossed topsheet and an absorbent core.
Other objects of the present invention will become more fully apparent in the following description of the embodiments of this invention and from the appended claims.